A Christmas Carol
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Kanda, c'est bien connu, a toujours détesté le monde et les personnes qui l'entourent. Mais la nuit de Noël n'est-elle pas propice aux miracles? La venue de quelques esprits risque bien de bouleverser sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas Carol**

Et voilà, alors que j'avais assurée qu'on ne m'y reprendrait plus, me voilà repartie dans DGM, et dans le Lavi/Kanda pour ne rien gâcher. Je suis irrécupérable.

Comme vous le constaterez rapidement si ce n'est déjà fait, ceci est une adaptation de mon conte préféré, à savoir « A Christmas Carol » de Charles Dickens. Je dis adaptation mais ne craignez rien, hormis les grandes lignes et quelques phrases mythiques, je n'ai pas copié-collé l'histoire originale (en même temps, je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que j'écris aussi merveilleusement bien que Dickens, hein). Ce n'était pas mon intention, d'autant que je me suis surtout inspirée de la géniale version cinématographique des Muppets (ce qui explique qu'il y ait deux Marley au lieu d'un), que je vous invite fortement à découvrir.

Bref, comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, c'est Kanda qui a hérité du rôle peu recommandable de Scrooge. Alors évidemment, toute la partie sur son passé sera sujette à controverse, même si le dernier chapitre a apporté quelques précisions bienvenue sur ce dernier (bien que ça m'ait forcée à réécrire tout le chapitre un : perfectionnisme, quand tu nous tiens… mais bon, passons). La partie future également si on va par là, mais ceci n'est que le prologue, prenons les choses dans l'ordre.

Bon, j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec mes considérations foireuses et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

Starring :

Kanda Yuu as Ebenezer Scrooge

Walker Allen as Bob Cratchit

Lee Lenalee as Emily Cratchit

Hevlaska as the Ghost of Christmas Past

Tiedoll Froi as the Ghost of Christmas Present

The Millenium Earl as the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come

Jasdero and Devitto as The Marley Brothers

The famous "Che" as "Bah! Humbug!" (Balivernes!)

And Guests...

"_Il doit se sentir seul et abandonné_

_Et pousse à l'extrême sa méchanceté_

_Peut-être est-il victime d'orgueil et de peur_

_Cachant sa tendresse tout au fond de son cœur…_

… _Naaaaan ! »_

Scrooge, Noël Chez les Muppets

**oOo**

Il faut dire avant tout que les Jasdevi étaient morts, aussi morts qu'un vieux clou de porte. En effet, Kanda, non content d'avoir réglé son compte à l'abominable Skinn Bolic, avait décapité les deux frères farceurs d'un ample mouvement de bras lors de sa dernière mission. Ainsi se termina la vie du Noah du Lien.

Deux semaines plus tard, en cette nuit de Noël, l'humeur de Kanda était aussi glaciale que les flocons de neige qui couvraient lentement le paysage au-dehors. L'hiver dans la banlieue parisienne était rude, bien plus rude que celui qui avait étreint leur ancien Quartier Général pendant presque cent ans. Là-bas, la Citadelle avait toujours volé au-dessus des nuages, des tempêtes et du blizzard, touchant presque le soleil, leur garantissant une température agréable toutes saisons confondues.

Yuu Kanda détestait Noël, il en avait toujours été ainsi et, pour autant que ça le concerne, cela demeurerait. Cette fête et son avalanche de cotillons et de mièvrerie le mettait constamment hors de lui, l'être sans cœur, l'arme blanche et furieuse de la Congrégation.

Tout avait commencé le matin même, dès qu'il avait eu le malheur de passer la porte de sa chambre. De l'obscurité lugubre dont il venait, il tomba sur une véritable explosion de couleurs diverses : des millions de chandelles avaient fait disparaître la pénombre des couloirs et leur lumière éclatante jouait avec la surface polie d'autant de boules de toutes tailles et de toutes formes suspendues à des guirlandes infinies de houx et de cyprès. Kanda, pris de panique, eut le malheur de lever les yeux au ciel pour y découvrir une petite branche de gui qui pendait en se balançant de droite à gauche, semblant attendre joyeusement ses prochaines victimes. Il l'arracha prestement et l'enfonça dans sa poche d'un geste rageur. Quelqu'un allait devoir lui fournir une explication.

Celle-ci était simple, et pourtant bien moins heureuse qu'on aurait pu le croire : à moins d'un miracle, ce Noël-là risquait bien d'être le dernier pour la plupart d'entre eux. L'année écoulée avait laissé traîner tellement de morts et de sang dans son sillage qu'il était devenu impossible de compter les victimes. La plupart des corps de leurs amis égarés n'avaient eu pour seule onction que celle de la pluie et de la boue répandues sur leurs membres. On espérait encore que les disparus reviennent, souvent à tort, souvent en vain. Tout ce qui leur restait était l'espoir teinté de folie d'un condamné se rendant à l'échafaud.

Tant qu'à se diriger vers une mort certaine, autant le faire avec le sourire, avait donc décrété l'Intendant Komui Lee. Il avait organisé ces festivités avec plus de soin que tout le travail qu'il avait mené dans l'Ordre depuis qu'il y était entré. Il avait patiemment rappelé tous les Exorcistes restants et chacun avait répondu à son appel, la portée de son geste faisant écho dans tous leurs cœurs.

Ils avaient tous mis la main à la pâte, même Lavi, même Bookman, sans rechigner une seconde. Ils s'accrochaient au moindre rituel comme à une planche au milieu d'une mer déchaînée : une boîte de chocolats grossièrement empaquetée, une écharpe tricotée avec trois bouts de laine, les acrobaties insensées pour parvenir à placer l'ange au sommet du sapin, une montagne de petits rien qui réchauffaient les âmes en ces temps troublés.

Kanda, cloîtré à l'infirmerie puis dans sa chambre par les blessures inquiétantes causées par son combat contre Jasdevi, n'avaient pas eu vent de tous ces préparatifs. Lorsqu'un Reever apeuré lui exposa la situation, il lâcha un formidable « Che » et maudit toute la race humaine et ses fêtes religieuses stupides avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa salle d'entraînement, qu'heureusement personne n'avait eu l'audace de décorer. Il y trouva néanmoins une corbeille de fruits, ornée d'un joli ruban bleu nuit, sur laquelle trônait un minuscule edelweiss.

« Lenalee… » grogna-t-il en se pinçant les arrêtes du nez en signe d'impatience. En mission à Florence, la jeune fille était la seule à avoir pu passer par les Alpes en rentrant au bercail.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis écrasa la fleur délicate entre ses doigts. Il voyait déjà bien assez de ces horreurs en temps normal et elle lui faisait trop penser à Pousse de Soja. Il prit tout de même une pomme qu'il mâchouilla en souvenir de son petit-déjeuner perdu. Il n'osait pas se rendre dans le réfectoire de peur d'y croiser une troupe de lutins malicieux ou de fées braillardes. Qui savait ce que cette bande d'allumés qui lui servaient de collègues avait bien pu inventer.

Il s'entraîna toute la matinée, mangea une banane en guise de repas, enchaîna sur l'après-midi entière et entama la soirée avec délice. L'odeur de transpiration dans la salle était devenue quasi-insupportable mais cela empêcherait les importuns de venir… l'importuner et masquerait également les effluves peu ragoûtantes de bûches au chocolat et autres sucreries. Il entendit vaguement une horloge sonner les vingt heures et songea avec soulagement qu'on avait dû l'oublier. C'était sans compter sur l'engouement de certaines personnes.

A vingt heures dix précises, quelqu'un toqua discrètement et entra sans plus de préavis. Kanda soupira : elle ne le laisserait donc jamais tranquille ?

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-il sans même accorder un regard à la jeune fille.

« Calme tes ardeurs, Bakanda, je ne suis pas venu me battre ce soir. »

Le brun faillit lâcher Mugen sous le coup de la surprise. S'ils croyaient qu'en envoyant Pousse de Soja le chercher il se joindrait plus docilement à leur petite sauterie, ils étaient environ à un million d'années lumière de la plaque, au moins.

« Dégage. »

« Je ne suis pas là par plaisir, tu sais, » assura Allen. « et ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire mais il faut vraiment que tu sois avec nous, rien que pour cette nuit. Lenalee et Lavi y tiennent beaucoup. »

« Che. »

Le maudit secoua la tête et avisa dans le mouvement les restes de la fleur abandonnés sur le sol. Il émit une sorte de grondement sauvage qui fit se retourner Kanda.

« C'est bien toi, ça. Tu te fiches totalement du temps qu'elle a pu mettre pour les trouver. Les edelweiss sont très rares et ne poussent qu'à très haute altitude, pourtant elle a risqué sa vie dans le froid pour en ramener une à chacun d'entre nous. Tu me dégoûtes et je devrais lui avouer ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle sache enfin quel genre de monstre tu es en réalité ; mais je ne vais pas le faire, parce que ça lui ferait trop de mal. Sur ce, amuse-toi bien et Joyeux Noël, » conclut Allen avec ironie, s'éclipsant et claquant la porte derrière lui.

Kanda ne vit pas le paquet qu'il tenait dans son poing serré et qu'il s'empressa de jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche. Le bretteur haussa les épaules avant de décider qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher : la soirée n'était pas très avancée mais s'il tardait trop il ne manquerait pas de tomber sur un monceau d'ivrognes tanguant dans les couloirs. Il passa une demie-heure à ranger consciencieusement son matériel ; il détestait le désordre presque autant que Noël. A dire vrai, la liste des choses qu'il détestait était si longue que personne n'avait jamais eu le courage de la dresser. En réalité il n'aimait rien, il tolérait et il appréciait, voilà tout.

Le trajet vers sa chambre fut calme, il ne croisa pas âme qui vive. L'assemblée des idiots devait être en train de festoyer et l'on discernait au loin leur joyeux brouhaha dans le silence mortel du bâtiment. Un Komurin miniature eut cependant l'audace de se mettre à chanter un cantique abscons alors qu'il passait près de lui. Il le trancha en deux parties rigoureusement égales sans l'once d'un remord et poursuivit sa route.

Parvenu à destination, il sortit de sa poche la clé du verrou qu'il avait spécialement fait installer pour prévenir les embarrassantes visites nocturnes de Lavi. En effet, le lapin crétin avait depuis quelques temps pris son espace pour un hall de gare qu'il envahissait dès qu'il s'ennuyait ou ne parvenait pas à dormir. Kanda avait manqué un nombre incalculable de fois la crise cardiaque en le découvrant assis sur son lit à le regarder en plein milieu de la nuit. Peu importait la violence avec laquelle il le chassait, le roux revenait toujours et ainsi il avait fallu user des grands moyens.

Le cliquetis mécanique retentit avec une force presque surnaturelle dans la pénombre. La plupart des bougies avaient fondu depuis longtemps et le peu de flammes qui restaient vacillaient dangereusement, luttant sans relâche contre les courants d'air. Le brun frissonna, non de peur –il n'était pas homme à se laisser émouvoir pour si peu, mais de froid. Il soupira de dépit. Après tout, il ne sentait pas la rose et une bonne douche chaude lui aurait fait du bien, mais pour atteindre les bains il aurait dû passer par le réfectoire. Très peu pour lui ; il devrait se contenter du broc d'eau gelée qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

Délaissant ces sombres considérations, il s'apprêta à tourner la poignée avant de retirer sa main comme si elle l'avait brûlée : en lieu et place de cette innocente dame de fonte se trouvait le visage de Jasdero qui lui souriait de son atroce bouche cousue. Après un bref mouvement de recul, Kanda se pencha afin de faire face à ce phénomène pour le moins inhabituel. L'illusion disparut d'elle-même au bout de quelques secondes, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

« Che. »

Kanda détestait ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire et il mit cet égarement sur le compte de la fatigue. Une nuit de sommeil réparateur serait finalement plus que bienvenue.

Il entra, ayant déjà presque oublié sa fâcheuse mésaventure, attrapa le paquet d'allumettes posé sur son bureau et alluma une bougie. Il retira son haut et renifla ses aisselles avant de plisser le nez d'un air dégoûté. Il ouvrit les tiroirs un à un et tomba sur un vieux morceau de savon au santal : ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Kanda reporta son attention sur le broc qui s'avéra recouvert, comme il l'avait prévu, d'une fine pellicule de glace. Il la brisa sans faire de chichis et plongea ses mains dans l'eau ; celle-ci était à peine à quelques degrés en-dessous de la température de la pièce.

Il s'aspergea le visage et lava ce qu'il eut le courage de laver. Les ablutions effectuées, il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de son reflet dans le miroir devant lui. Il distingua sans mal la couleur bleutée de ses lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil résigné à ses draps repoussants : en ces circonstances, un autre que lui n'aurait pas dénigré un peu de chaleur humaine. Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir il eut la surprise de voir l'image d'un Devitto au teint verdâtre remplacer la sienne et ses yeux de jais darder sur lui un regard vitreux, mort dira-t-on, car mort il était sensé être. Comme la précédente, l'apparition vaporeuse s'évanouit sans laisser de traces.

La stupeur passée, Kanda songea avec lassitude que sa blessure à la tête devait être plus grave qu'il ne l'avait envisagé au départ. Si l'on ajoutait cela au fait qu'il n'avait quasiment rien mangé de la journée, il paraissait tout à fait normal qu'il souffre d'hallucinations. Il fallait juste qu'il dorme et au matin il pourrait prétendre que rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

Il se glissa dans ses couvertures, se préparant au pire et découvrit avec effarement que son couvre-lit était tiède ; quelqu'un s'était allongé là récemment. Pris d'un doute, il huma son oreiller et y trouva, mélangée à la sienne, une odeur qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille : celle qui hantait les recoins les plus secrets des bibliothèques, celle de son tourmenteur attitré, celle de Lavi.

Le bretteur tenta de contenir sa rage. Le petit salaud avait dû profiter de son absence prolongée pour crocheter sa serrure et se payer une sieste à l'insu de Bookman. Ce taré n'avait-il donc aucune notion d'intimité ? Et pourquoi particulièrement sa chambre alors que les portes de tant d'autres lui étaient ouvertes ? Qu'importe, il irait le découper en rondelles à la première heure le lendemain.

Il se recoucha en grommelant et ferma les yeux. Dix minutes passèrent, puis vingt, puis une heure entière. Morphée le fuyait comme le lièvre fuit le chasseur. Au moment même où il s'apprêtait enfin à se laisser tomber dans les limbes de l'inconscience, une légère secousse agita son lit. Allons bon, un tremblement de terre à présent, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Une minute plus tard, une seconde secousse suivit, plus forte, puis une autre et une autre après elle. Elles gagnèrent si bien en intensité que bientôt sa couche sauta dans les airs, comme munie d'une volonté propre. Une lumière d'un vert moisi semblable à celui qui s'étalait sur le visage de Devitto emplit la pièce, amenant avec elle une immonde odeur de chairs putréfiées. Cette fois, Kanda en était convaincu : Komui et Lavi avaient dû s'allier pour le rendre victime d'une de leurs blagues stupides. Il descendit en hâte de son lit qui se débattait toujours comme un taureau furieux, attrapa Mugen et fonça vers la porte. Le sang coulerait à flots en cette nuit bénite, il allait s'en assurer.

Pourtant, un nouveau détail imprévu entrava son désir de revanche : même après avoir enlevé le verrou, il eut beau tirer de toutes ses forces sur la poignée, les épais battants de fer ne cédèrent pas d'un millimètre. S'agenouillant, il vérifia qu'un morceau de bois ou un gravier ne bloquait pas le mécanisme, mais rien. Exaspéré, il entreprit de défoncer le tout à coups de pied sans plus de résultats. Il finit par se laisser tomber au sol, à bout de souffle, des larmes de rage perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

« Eh bien, eh bien, frangin, tu le crois ça ? Le petit prodige de la Congrégation terrassé par une simple porte hihi ! »

Le cœur de Kanda rata un battement. Cette voix, c'était celle de… non impossible.

Il se retourna lentement, dégainant Mugen par réflexe. Il vit d'abord les chaînes, un enchevêtrement insensé de chaînes où pendaient des dizaines d'énormes malles qui semblaient peser plus lourd qu'une montagne de plomb. Au centre de cet océan de métal, tel deux naufragés, se tenaient les formes lointaines et évanescentes des jumeaux Noah.

« Je vois ça, frangin. Tu sais quoi ? Si on avait eu les mêmes pouvoirs que maintenant, on aurait sûrement pu lui faire la peau ! »

« Avec ces chaînes ? Tu plaisantes hihi ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Kanda, les sourcils froncés.

« Qui nous sommes ? » rétorqua Devitto. « C'est un peu insultant que tu ne te souviennes déjà plus de nous alors que tu nous as massacrés ! »

« J'ai eu un mal fou à retrouver mes bras hihi ! »

« Che. Ca suffit. »

Kanda s'élança comme un diable de sa boîte et fit tournoyer Mugen, n'épargnant aucun point vital de ces rigolos qui croyaient pouvoir se jouer de lui. Seulement…

« Tu es un peu long à la détente, » fit remarquer Devitto. « Tu ne peux plus nous tuer, nous ne sommes que des esprits, idiot. »

« Des esprits ? » l'interrogea Kanda, sceptique. « Je ne crois pas aux fantômes. »

« Tu devrais hihi, » répondit Jasdero.

« C'est notre punition, » ajouta son frère. « pour nos crimes et nos péchés. Errer sur Terre au gré du vent, séparés pour l'éternité et traînant les chaînes que nous avons forgées au fil des années avec notre colère et notre haine. Les malles que tu vois représentent les vies que nous avons volées, les personnes que nous avons assassinées qui se vengent en nous laissant porter leurs regrets et leurs peines alors qu'ils voguent paisiblement vers l'autre monde. »

« Même si c'était vrai, en quoi ça me concerne ? »

« Il est bête ! Il est trop bête hihi ! » dit joyeusement Jasdero.

« Tu n'es pas épargné mon beau. Nous qui sommes morts, nous pouvons les distinguer tes chaînes. Elles sont longues et bien fournies, et chaque jour elles grossissent davantage à cause de ton mépris de la race humaine. »

« Che. Arrête ton délire, sale monstre, et viens-en en fait, » cracha Kanda, à bout de patience. « que je puisse enfin retourner me coucher. »

« Ne sois pas si insolent, nabot, » le prévint Devitto avec un sourire mesquin. « Nous sommes ici pour te donner une chance. Tu aurais dû finir comme nous, mais le Dieu qui nous a puni considère que ton cas est spécial car tu es une création des Hommes, pas l'une des siennes. Tu n'es pas né avec une âme pure, et ainsi il t'offre l'opportunité de revenir sur le droit chemin. Pour aller droit au but, comme tu le demandes si gentiment, et tu as bien raison car notre temps ici est compté, tu vas recevoir cette nuit la visite de trois autres esprits. Attends le premier d'entre eux lorsqu'une heure sonnera. Ecoute bien leurs enseignements : ils ont beaucoup à t'apprendre. Sur ce, le vent nous appelle, nous devons partir. Bon courage nabot… »

« On espère que tu te planteras en beauté hihi ! »

Leurs rires résonnèrent longtemps alors qu'ils étaient aspirés par une sorte de trou noir sous le sommier. Peu à peu, les ténèbres recouvrirent de nouveau un Kanda pétrifié. Trois autres esprits, et puis quoi encore ?

« Che, n'importe quoi, » dit-il en se ressaisissant.

Les fruits de Lenalee devaient contenir une drogue puissante qui l'avait fait imaginer toute cette comédie macabre. Il ne restait que cette solution. Il retourna s'allonger et s'enfouit complètement sous ses couvertures : de cette manière, il n'entendrait sûrement pas sonner le carillon et même les esprits les plus hardis n'auraient d'autre choix que de lui foutre la paix. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement, glissant vers un sommeil sans rêves et laissant la tumultueuse course des heures tourbillonner sans lui.

**oOo**

Voilà, c'est court, mais comme je le disais, ce n'est que le prologue. Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs. Je publierai au rythme d'un par semaine, et il y en aura cinq en comptant l'épilogue, vu que je suis les couplets du livre.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé, ou pas d'ailleurs : toute critique est bonne à prendre et ça m'encouragera pour la suite !

Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter un Happy Halloween en retard, et que les futurs esprits de Noël soient avec vous !

A pluche.


	2. Deuxième Couplet

A Christmas Carol

**Deuxième couplet : L'esprit des Noëls passés**

Me revoilà comme promis pour la deuxième partie des aventures du Yuu « Scrooge » Kanda. On aurait mieux fait de ne pas le laisser entre mes mains, parce qu'il en prend pour son grade, le pauvre chou.

C'est dans ce chapitre que le M prend tout son sens, je ne l'ai pas mis pour rien. Ma version est bien plus gore que l'originale, ça se voit ici, mais encore plus par la suite, surtout dans le Quatrième Couplet.

Avant de commencer, je voudrais préciser une petite chose. Je parle bien entendu d'Alma ici. A l'origine, je l'avais écrit comme étant sa mère mais j'ai dû changer mon plan à cause du dernier chapitre. Tout ça pour dire qu'une auteur anglaise, **bloodiedangle**, m'a coiffée au poteau et sorti une fic sur le sujet il y a quelques jours (qui est très bien et que je vous conseille de lire, d'ailleurs). Il se trouve que la plupart de nos idées se rejoignent étrangement (quoique pas tant que ça, comme me l'a fait remarquer Niacy, vu qu'avec les infos qu'on a sur Alma forcément on ne pouvait qu'en arriver plus ou moins à la même conclusion) et je souhaitais signaler qu'il n'y a pas eu de plagiat de ma part.

Voilà, sinon l'œuvre de Dickens ne m'appartient toujours pas, sans quoi je serais sûrement très riche à l'heure qu'il est.

Bonne lecture !

_« C'était comme le rêve bleu _

_D'un conte merveilleux_

Et j'ai voulu y croire

_A notre belle histoire_

_Oui mais ce soir_

_Je suis venue te dire au revoir… »_

_Quand l'amour meurt, Noël chez les Muppets_

**oOo**

Une valse mourante. Il était précisément une heure moins le quart, les couples se brisaient un à un et les musiciens exténués enchaînaient les fausses notes. Les corps et les esprits de tous, repus d'amour, de sucre glace et de cadeaux, n'aspiraient qu'au repos. Un amas incertain d'ivrognes se pressait dans le dédale des couloirs, tentant de regagner leurs pénates, là où d'autres s'étaient effondrés à même les tables surchargées. L'alcool n'avait pourtant pas été autorisé à la fête mais un crétin puriste avait versé en douce une dose non négligeable de whisky dans le lait de poule. D'ailleurs, on murmurait que Lavi avait, en certaines circonstances, un attrait indéfectible pour le respect de la tradition.

Toujours est-il qu'à l'approche d'une heure, hormis quelques courageux qui discutaient encore dans le salon autour d'un feu de fortune, emmitouflés dans des couvertures, le calme était revenu dans la Congrégation.

Au même moment, et donc sans raison apparente, Kanda s'éveilla en sursaut avec l'impression désagréable de n'avoir dormi qu'une minute ou deux. Il émergea de ses draps, pensant à tort qu'au-dessus de leurs têtes l'aube devait poindre à l'horizon : il avait toujours eu un cycle de sommeil extrêmement régulier. Il s'habilla sommairement, attrapant à tâtons la serviette posée sur la chaise avec la ferme intention de se rendre aux bains. Tous les autres devaient être en train de cuver leur vin à l'heure qu'il était et il n'aurait que cette occasion d'être tranquille.

A l'instant même où il posa la main sur la poignée, la grande Horloge sonna le premier coup du jour avec une intensité inhabituelle, si pénétrante et puissante qu'un peu de poussière de ciment s'échappa des joints des murs. Le monde de Kanda s'écroula subitement alors qu'il attendait les autres coups qui ne venaient pas : il s'était fait avoir. Il était toujours tenté de croire à une vaste coïncidence mais cela semblait un peu gros ; et ce le fut encore davantage lorsque qu'un doux rire d'enfant s'éleva dans les airs suivi d'une lumière vive et mouvante qui se faufila par l'interstice sous la porte.

Le brun commença à ressentir ce qu'il identifia comme les prémisses de la peur, puis se reprit : ce n'était probablement qu'un soûlard perdu muni d'une torche. Les fantômes n'avaient jamais existé.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte, fin prêt à en découdre avec cet ennuyeux visiteur nocturne. Avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, il se retrouva à terre, ses mains couvrant ses yeux. Il retint de justesse un hurlement de douleur : cette damnée lumière l'avait complètement aveuglé. Quand la gêne se calma, n'y tenant plus, il entrouvrit ses paupières et tomba sur un saisissant spectacle : la lumière avait disparu, laissant sa place à une petite fille d'environ dix ans dont les vêtements comme la peau étaient d'une blancheur non moins éclatante. Elle planait à quelques centimètres du sol, le bas de sa robe flottant dans une brise inexistante et dardait sur lui un regard peiné mais bienveillant.

« Excuse-moi, » dit-elle de sa voix inhumaine où résonnait l'écho de milliers d'autres. « Tu es arrivé trop vite et je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une forme visible. »

Kanda, bien que stupéfait, pensa que son petit visage ne lui était pas inconnu ; il était quasiment certain de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de nom car je ne suis plus dans ce temps où tu vis mais quelqu'un a dû t'avertir de ma venue. Si tu y tiens, nous dirons que je suis le fantôme des Noëls passés. »

« Des Noëls… passés ? » s'étonna-t-il. Ca existait vraiment, ce genre d'âneries ? Cette farce devenait vraiment grotesque.

« Oui, je peux me souvenir des Noëls des mille huit cent quatre-vingts dernières années. Je te sens sceptique, je ne perdrai donc pas plus de temps avant de te montrer. Rappelle-toi juste d'une chose, je ne suis ici que pour t'aider à atteindre ta rédemption. Quoi que tu voies, quoi qu'il se passe, je te demande de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur. A présent, allons-y. »

« Et où allons-nous, exactement ? »

« Prends ma main, et tu sauras, » affirma-t-elle en lui tendant ses doigts.

Il la prit sans hésitation. Après tout, songeait-il, il y avait de grandes chances pour que rien ne se passe.

Tout devint blanc à nouveau.

Lorsque la clarté se dissipa, il constata avec surprise qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus dans l'étroit couloir du Quartier Général mais dans une immense pièce aux allures de salle de réception. Il ne la reconnut pas tout de suite, et pour cause : il ne s'y était pas rendu depuis très longtemps.

Il en fit le tour, s'arrêtant devant chaque tableau, devant chaque statue, contemplant les somptueuses dalles de marbre et les vitraux aux motifs compliqués. Il se tourna vers l'esprit, désemparé, mais la fillette conserva un visage neutre.

« Tu te souviens de cet endroit ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Oh que oui, il s'en souvenait. Il se rappelait avec une précision redoutable chaque détail de ce qui avait été de loin le pire jour de sa triste vie.

« C'est la salle de bal des Zhang Yi, » dit-il à voix basse. « Le patriarche de cette famille est un des mécènes de l'Ordre, il a donc insisté pour construire sa demeure au-dessus de la branche asiatique. Il leur sert aussi de couverture, je crois. »

« Tu ne vois que ce qui t'arrange, regarde mieux. »

Il obéit, trop perdu pour discuter, et devant ses yeux éberlués le décor changea du tout au tout : autour d'eux apparut comme par enchantement une armée de serviteurs occupés à diverses tâches. Certains d'entre eux ajoutaient à la hâte les derniers mets d'un banquet somptueux, d'autres essuyaient l'eau qui gouttait d'éphémères mais magnifiques sculptures de glace ou arrangeaient les monticules de fausse neige répandue un peu partout sur le sol. Enfin, ceux qui restaient accrochaient les dernières décorations d'un sapin si majestueux qu'il touchait presque le plafond.

Kanda sentit une terreur sans nom s'emparer en lui. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Ils étaient…

« Esprit, ne me dis pas que… »

Pour toute réponse, la fillette lui désigna les grandes portes d'un signe de tête. Le son d'une cloche retentit soudain et les serviteurs abandonnèrent leurs postes pour venir se placer en deux rangs parfaits. Quatre d'entre eux attrapèrent les massives poignées d'argent et tirèrent de toutes leurs forces, laissant apparaître sur le seuil les époux Zhang. Ils s'avancèrent, suivis de leurs huit filles et de leurs trois fils, ainsi que d'une myriade d'invités hauts en couleurs parés de leurs plus beaux atours. Kanda aperçut dans la file Malcom Leverrier, le maréchal Cross et son propre maître, Bak Chan et son Eminence le Pape lui-même, entouré de ses cardinaux.

« Il me semble que cette fête de Noël faisait partie de celles où tout le monde devait être, je me trompe ? » observa l'esprit.

Kanda ne répondit pas, il avait littéralement le souffle coupé. Son regard venait de se poser sur Lui. Après tout ce temps, celui qu'il avait tant cherché marchait tranquillement à quelques pas de lui. Son alter ego, le seul qui avait su le comprendre. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir vers lui, désirant plus que tout le serrer contre lui, enfouir son nez dans ces courts cheveux de jais, juste s'imprégner de sa présence qui lui avait tant manqué. Pourtant, quand, parvenu à sa hauteur, il tomba à genoux et tenta de mettre son projet à exécution, ses bras se refermèrent sur du vide. Levant ses yeux brouillés de larmes vers lui, il vit sa bouille enfantine et souriante, ces deux mèches absurdes qui lui encadraient le visage et toucha l'une des siennes en guise d'hommage. Toujours, toujours il avait voulu lui ressembler. Tournant légèrement la tête, il aperçut l'autre enfant à qui il tenait la main sans aucune pudeur. Les doigts de sa main droite le brûlèrent alors que sa mémoire revenait progressivement : il les lui avait broyés sans le vouloir, ce soir-là, espérant sans doute le retenir, l'empêcher de disparaître comme les autres. Ils étaient les deux derniers, les deux seuls survivants. La plupart de leurs « frères » avaient péri avant même leur naissance et le peu qui restaient n'avait pas tardé à suivre.

« Alma, » appela-t-il dans un souffle. Il pleurait, à présent, mais ne s'en souciait guère.

« C'est inutile, » lui dit l'esprit. « Ils ne peuvent ni te voir, ni t'entendre, ce ne sont que des échos du passé. »

Kanda l'ignora et suivit le cortège jusque sur la piste de danse. Il vit Bak s'avancer vers les deux jeunes garçons et ceux-ci se rapprocher presque imperceptiblement.

« C'est l'heure, » dit l'homme d'un air contrit. « Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. »

« On est pas des bêtes de foire, » répliqua Alma avec hargne. « Foutez-nous la paix. »

« Sur un autre ton, je te prie, morveux, » menaça Leverrier, qui s'était avancé. « N'oublie pas que vous appartenez au Vatican, vous n'êtes que de simples… créations. Alors faites ce qu'on vous demande, et pas de discussions. »

« Mon cul ouais ! Vous seriez bien emmerdés si on était pas là ! Et vous avez pas honte de parler comme ça devant Yuu ? Il est terrorisé ! Vous êtes que des monstres sans cœur ! »

« Alma, je t'en prie, ne fais pas de scandale, » le supplia Bak en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il se dégagea avec vigueur et les toisa de toute sa hauteur. Il était fier, si fier. Kanda songea avec amertume qu'il lui aurait au moins transmis ce trait de caractère à défaut de l'amour infini qui sommeillait dans son petit corps et qu'il avait réservé pour lui.

« Alma, ça va. Il le faut. »

Le bretteur se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Par ces quelques mots, cette phrase toute bête, il avait mis fin à tous ses rêves. La veille, Alma lui avait fait part de son intention de s'enfuir avec lui, loin, très loin de cet enfer. Les années passant, il avait eu le temps de regretter cet instant, de haïr ce sens du devoir qui l'avait fait basculer dans l'ombre, laissant derrière lui la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé. Il plaqua ses mains devant ses yeux, ne voulant pas revoir son beau visage se décomposer et ses poings se crisper jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures. Puis le pire, lorsqu'il tenta de faire bonne figure et lui sourit comme pour lui assurer que tout irait bien ; mais rien n'irait bien, rien du tout.

« Que penses-tu de ta décision, aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda l'esprit.

« Il n'y avait rien à décider, nous n'avions d'autre choix que de les suivre, » répondit Kanda au bout d'un moment, reportant son attention sur les deux enfants qui s'éloignaient en compagnie de Leverrier. « Cette fête n'était qu'une mascarade organisée par le Vatican pour montrer au grand public que leurs expériences avaient porté leurs fruits. Le plan d'Alma était stupide : en essayant de m'emmener avec lui, il n'aurait réussi qu'à se faire tuer. »

« Je suppose que tu ne le sauras jamais. »

« C'était mon destin ! » explosa Kanda, s'adressant davantage à lui-même qu'à la fillette à ses côtés. « J'avais été créé pour ça ! Etre heureux ne faisait pas partie de mes attributions. Je dois tuer des Akuma, c'est mon seul et unique but. As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de batailles que nous aurions perdues si je n'avais pas été là ?! »

« Je ne suis que l'esprit des Noëls passés, je ne sais rien des guerres et des combats. »

Le brun prit soudain conscience qu'il se battait contre du vent et sa colère se calma d'elle-même. Il regarda cette autre version de lui-même grimper timidement sur l'estrade et Alma lui offrir dans le dos de Leverrier un bol de sobas qu'il avait chipé sur une des tables. Il regarda les joues de son double se teinter de rouge. S'il en avait eu la force, il serait resté pour regarder leur escapade sur le balcon, plus tard, et le baiser maladroit qu'ils avaient échangé sous les étoiles, de la façon la plus bêtement romantique qui soit ; mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Esprit, allons-nous-en. »

« Tu as raison, » dit-elle en lui prenant la main. « Il reste encore beaucoup à voir. »

Ils délaissèrent la musique et la richesse pour atterrir dans une autre salle, sans ornement, hormis celui du sang. Les murs en étaient tapissés, formant de grosses fleurs rouges et brillantes : c'était tout frais, et des gouttes continuaient de couler des pétales. Sur le sol, on distinguait sans peine un tapis de cadavres et il n'eut pas besoin de compter pour en connaître le nombre exact : ils avaient perdu quarante-six hommes ce jour-là, uniquement par sa faute. Ce Noël, le troisième de son existence, n'avait jamais vraiment pris fin, il était resté depuis comme prisonnier de ces quatre murs. Il savait que son double de onze ans n'allait pas tarder à entrer, mais aurait tout donné pour que cela ne se produise pas.

« Je suis vraiment obligé de subir ça ? On ne pourrait pas juste tout oublier et rentrer à mon époque ?» demanda-t-il sans trop y croire.

L'esprit ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la porte, comme la première fois. Il se résigna et attendit l'inéluctable.

Les gonds grincèrent alors qu'elle s'ouvrait lentement sur une mince silhouette. A cet âge pourtant, il n'était plus aussi chétif qu'auparavant : les heures d'entraînement intensif avaient accompli leur oeuvre et, tant qu'il s'agissait de sobas, il ne refusait plus de s'alimenter. Au départ, le jeune lui contempla le carnage sans réaliser de quoi il s'agissait. Dans un sens, Kanda pouvait à présent avouer qu'il se fichait de ces hommes et que c'était seulement la vue de la personne qui se tenait là, couverte de sang, qui l'avait fait réagir.

« Alma ! » s'exclama son double en tremblant.

L'autre garçon se retourna et courut vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Kanda pouvait toujours sentir ce sang encore chaud traverser sa chemise et barbouiller son torse. La bouche d'Alma s'approcha de l'oreille de son double et il n'eut même pas la nécessité de l'entendre pour savoir avec exactitude ce qu'il lui dit à cet instant, tant ses mots semblaient marqués au fer rouge à l'intérieur de son crâne.

« J'ai fait ça pour toi mon ange. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça, cette vie pourrie, cette odeur de charogne qui règne tout le temps ici. Tu mérites mieux que cette guerre qui n'en finira jamais. Maintenant toutes ces ordures sont mortes et si on se grouille on peut se barrer là, tout de suite, rien que toi et moi. On peut se faire un petit nid ailleurs, dans un coin paumé où on élèvera des yaks en attendant que le ciel nous tombe sur la gueule. Ou au bord de la mer, dans le désert, dans la toundra, peu importe. Y aura plus d'Innocence, plus de Comte, plus de Leverrier, plus personne, plus rien. Ils ont voulu te séparer de moi ? Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Avant de partir, je les crèverai tous et ils comprendront peut-être une bonne fois pour toutes que tu n'iras nulle part sans… »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase : la lame qui lui transperça le ventre l'en empêcha. Ses yeux, qui jusque là ne reflétaient rien, trahirent son incompréhension alors qu'il fixait celui qu'il croyait être son âme sœur.

« Ils m'ont ordonné de te tuer, Alma, » annonça le jeune Yuu sans sourciller. Kanda savait pourtant qu'intérieurement c'était une autre histoire : il bouillait littéralement de rage, de peur, de désespoir. Lui-même pleurait de nouveau. Si seulement il avait su… Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière, réécrire les dialogues des protagonistes, mettre dans sa bouche les mots qu'il désirait tant entendre mais il n'était que le spectateur impuissant de cette tragédie.

Alma recula sans peine, sa blessure commençant déjà à cicatriser. Il leva son propre katana mais ne se défendit pas, ou à peine. Il laissa venir le second coup, qui transperça sa poitrine, puis le troisième, qui trancha net sa carotide. Il tenait toujours debout alors que le sang coulait à flot, mais son tatouage s'étendait à vue d'œil. Kanda vit son double s'acharner de plus en plus, sa colère prenant le dessus, laissant des plaies béantes dans cette chair tendre. Bientôt, Alma s'effondra en une masse sanguinolente et les deux adolescents se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, essoufflés.

« Je… » commença Alma, rassemblant ses dernières forces. « Je savais… qu'ils t'enverraient… me tuer. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il… ne pouvait… en rester… qu'un… à la fin. Je voulais… il valait mieux…que ce soit… que ce soit toi qui vives. »

« Ne me dis pas… » dit le jeune Yuu, horrifié. « Tu l'as fait exprès ?! »

« Je n'aurais jamais pu… te faire du mal. Je t'aime… tellement. Il… le fallait… pour que… tu ne souffres pas. »

« Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! » hurla Yuu, s'écroulant à ses côtés et le rouant cette fois de coups de poings. « Bien sûr que ça fait mal ! Tu es la seule personne qui compte pour moi, la seule ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !! »

« C'est mieux… comme ça. Je suis… heureux que ce soit toi… qui m'aies tué. »

« Tais-toi ! » s'écria Yuu. « Tu es fou, tu ne vas pas mourir ! Tes blessures vont guérir et tout redeviendra comme avant ! »

« C'est trop tard… tu ne peux plus… rien faire mais ne t'en fais pas… on… se reverra. Je te jure... d'une façon… ou d'une autre. Beaucoup… d'eau passera sous les ponts avant… ce jour. Je n'aurai peut-être plus… la même… apparence mais… tu me reconnaîtras. Toujours. Je serai… toujours là… pour toi alors ne meurs… pas. S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas. Je ne t'ai… jamais rien demandé alors… déconne pas. Epargne… ta force… vitale au moins… jusque là… pour qu'on puisse être… à nouveau… ensemble. Promets-le moi. »

« La ferme ! Je ne veux pas ! »

« Promets... le, » implora Alma, dont les yeux commençaient déjà à se fermer.

« D'accord ! Je te le promets, » lâcha Yuu, incrédule, en tentant de le hisser sur ses épaules. Mais il était bien trop lourd, c'était un poids… mort.

« Merci… Maintenant, je peux dormir… tranquille. Joyeux Noël… mon ange. »

Il mourut à l'inverse de la façon dont il avait vécu : sans bruit, sans même un soupir. Kanda savait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait, que bientôt d'autres scientifiques viendraient s'occuper des corps et qu'on l'emmènerait auprès de Tiedoll afin qu'il commence son voyage. Le dernier souvenir qu'il aurait de lui se résumerait à du rouge, à une mare de rouge et à son éternel sourire teinté de tristesse. La fin atroce de leur belle histoire, condamnée d'avance. Sacrifié pour le bon déroulement de la guerre, lui avait-ils dit.

« Allons-nous continuer ? » demanda l'esprit.

« Ca ne servirait à rien, » avoua faiblement Kanda. « Les Noëls après celui-ci ont tous été les mêmes : quand j'étais en mission, je chassais les Akuma ; quand j'étais au QG, je m'entraînais. Ca s'arrête là. »

« Alors rentrons. La nuit avance vite et ceux qui me succèdent viendront bien assez tôt. »

L'esprit s'envola, le laissant seul avec ses démons. Les contours de la pièce rouge s'estompèrent lentement et Kanda se retrouva dans le noir absolu de sa chambre, assis sur son lit. Il s'y laissa tomber mollement et s'endormit aussitôt. L'horloge au-dehors sonna une heure de nouveau.

**oOo**

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Le premier chapitre n'a visiblement pas ému grand monde, mais je sais qu'il faut laisser le temps au temps et les prologues ne sont jamais vraiment passionnants. J'espère que ce couplet vous aura convaincu davantage, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Merci en tous cas à toi, Niacy, de me soutenir à chaque occasion.

A la semaine prochaine !

Flood : Je viens de revoir la bande annonce de l'adaptation de ce conte avec Jim Carey et j'avais envie de pleurer. Ca a l'air tellement nul… Pour ceux et celles qui iront le voir, ne jugez pas l'œuvre sur ce support, s'il vous plaît, ce serez une énorme perte !


	3. Troisième Couplet

**A Christmas Carol**

**Troisième Couplet : L'Esprit du Noël Présent**

Eh bien, eh bien. J'ai mis du temps à le pondre celui-ci ! Faut dire qu'entre mes soucis avec internet et mon manque total d'inspiration pour la fin de ce chapitre, ce n'était pas gagné. M'enfin, j'ai réussi, c'est l'essentiel.

Vous n'aurez pas tout perdu, d'ailleurs, parce que du coup, il est plus long que les autres.

Bon, sachant que j'aspire qu'à une chose actuellement, à savoir aller me pieuter, je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui et vous souhaiter une agréable lecture !

_« Noël, c'est la saison du cœur_

_Qui rend le monde meilleur_

_Un parfum de bonheur !_

_Noël, c'est la saison des Rois Mages_

_Qui nous délivrent un message_

_D'amour universel ! »_

_Ca sent bon Noël, Le Noël des Muppets_

**oOo**

Lorsque Kanda s'éveilla pour la deuxième fois cette nuit-là, il n'eut d'abord pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. C'aurait été faire face à la réalité et il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il s'était évertué à oublier, depuis si longtemps, sinon Alma, pour qui il continuait de vivre, au moins cet épisode sanglant qui avait ruiné son existence. L'esprit venait de lui renvoyer en plein visage cette image pourrie de lui-même qui avait toujours demeuré, latente, au fin fond de son être. Car au final, c'était lui, l'abomination de la nature. Quel genre de monstre fallait-il être pour tuer froidement la personne qu'on aimait ? Le pire de tous, sans doute.

A tâtons, il chercha son oreiller, avec l'intention certaine de s'étouffer avec, mais ne trouva rien. Poussant plus loin ses explorations, il découvrit avec stupeur qu'il ne tenait à l'envers sur le lit, serrant inconsciemment contre lui l'épaisse couverture, comme à la recherche de réconfort.

Pensif, il la caressa du bout des doigts, imaginant à sa place la douce peau d'Alma. Il l'avait connue par cœur, autrefois, ainsi que toutes les courbes de son corps. Ils avaient fait l'amour un jour, sur le tatami d'une des salles d'entraînement, alors qu'ils venaient juste d'avoir onze ans. Une telle intimité pouvait paraître précoce, mais, même à leur jeune âge, ils savaient déjà tout de la mort et des larmes et vivaient dans la crainte de leur inévitable trépas. En somme, ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfance et leur entrée dans l'âge adulte ne s'en trouva qu'accélérée.

D'un mouvement habile du pied, il saisit l'oreiller et le projeta dans les airs avant de le rattraper au vol. Las, il enfouit sa tête dedans. Curieusement, l'odeur de Lavi qui l'avait tant horripilé quelques heures auparavant le rassura et le tira de sa rêverie.

Kanda décida qu'il ne souhaitait plus se laisser surprendre par la venue d'aucun esprit. A n'en point douter, le second ne tarderait pas à pointer le bout de son nez et il voulait être prêt. Même s'il ne doutait plus de la véracité de cette expérience, il n'en saisissait pourtant pas très bien le but. En effet, loin de changer son point de vue sur l'humanité, la réminiscence forcée de ses souvenirs n'avait fait que le conforter dans l'idée que celle-ci n'était que corruption et pourriture et par conséquent qu'il avait bien raison de s'en éloigner le plus possible.

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir contre le mur le plus proche : il devait à tout prix éviter de se rendormir pour pouvoir en finir au plus vite. Il attendit de longues minutes, les sens en alerte, mais aucun bruit, aucun murmure ne vint troubler le silence. Il commença donc de nouveau à nourrir l'espoir que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un affreux cauchemar et posa son front sur ses genoux, somnolant presque.

Finalement, un léger grattement se fit entendre et il se redressa aussitôt. Une voix forte et joyeuse, qui ne lui était pas inconnue, le somma de sortir et il obéit mécaniquement.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à trouver au-delà de sa porte l'éternel couloir obscur, il pénétra finalement dans une pièce aux proportions honorables et à l'ambiance chaleureuse. Il semblait qu'on avait entreposé là tous les cadeaux destinés à tous les enfants de la Terre et le grand feu qui ronronnait tranquillement dans la cheminée faisaient scintiller leurs rubans colorés. Kanda s'arrêta un instant, frappé par l'étrangeté et la beauté du lieu. Une sensation étrangère prit place dans son ventre, une sorte d'empathie, une connexion avec le reste de l'humanité. Comme si toute la joie, tout le bonheur du monde s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur de lui. Il courba le dos sous leur poids : c'était bien trop pour lui.

« C'est l'esprit de Noël, mon garçon. »

Le brun sursauta et leva la tête. A droite de la cheminée, il y avait un imposant fauteuil de cuir usé et, posé dessus, un géant qui lui souriait avec bonhomie. Kanda retint de justesse un hoquet : cet homme ressemblait à Tiedoll plus que de raison. Un Tiedoll que l'on aurait gonflé comme un ballon de baudruche, tant et si bien qu'il aurait atteint deux fois sa taille normale en hauteur et en largeur, un Tiedoll qu'on aurait affublé d'une barbe si drue qu'on ne discernait même plus ses lèvres à travers et d'une robe particulièrement grotesque, un Tiedoll considérablement plus jeune, mais un Tiedoll tout de même.

« Général Tiedoll ?! » glapit-il, figé de surprise.

« Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas celui que tu connais sous ce nom-là, » répondit l'esprit, amusé. « J'ai pris cette forme car je pensais que tu serais plus à l'aise en présence d'un visage connu. »

« Alors qui êtes-vous ? »

« On m'appelle l'esprit du Noël présent, et malgré mon jeune âge, je suis venu comme mes frères avant moi répandre la bonne parole de Noël. »

« Et c'était quoi, ce truc que j'ai senti en entrant ? » demanda Kanda, circonspect.

« Ah, mon pauvre enfant, tu ne sais donc rien de Noël ? Cette nuit est particulière, certains diraient magique. Les gens s'amusent, sont heureux. Tout le monde s'unit dans l'amour et chacun peut avoir sa part s'il le désire, toi comme les autres ; et si tu te concentres et que tu écoutes bien tu pourras même entendre leurs chants et leurs rires. »

« Je ne les entends pas, moi, et je ne suis pas heureux non plus. Je me fiche de tout ça et je continue de penser qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil m'aurait été beaucoup plus bénéfique que toutes ces conneries. »

« C'est un mensonge et tu le sais, » dit l'esprit d'un air bienveillant. « Je ne connais pas le passé et j'ignore ce que tu y as vu, mais ton cœur s'est adouci, sinon tu n'aurais pas pu être touché par mon aura. »

« Dans ce cas peut-être que c'est moi qui ne comprend rien à cette fête, » conclut Kanda en haussant les épaules.

L'esprit le fixa quelques secondes d'un regard scrutateur, paraissant lire en lui. Le bretteur baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise : tout cela le troublait plus qu'il n'osait l'avouer. Il avait cette envie, faible mais néanmoins présente, de découvrir ce nouveau monde, de se laisser envahir par cette grâce… divine, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Pourtant, il continuait à résister, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, luttant contre cet enfant qu'il n'avait jamais été mais dont il devinait la présence, caché derrière un sentiment plus profond sur lequel il ne pouvait mettre aucun nom.

« Alors je vais te montrer. Viens ici et touche ma robe, nous partons. »

Kanda s'avança et obéit une fois encore, se laissant emporter sans rien ajouter. La pièce disparut dans un flots de couleurs indistinctes et ils arrivèrent sur le parvis de Notre-Dame, qui semblait avoir été transformée en marché pour l'occasion. La place était bondée et le temps bizarrement doux pour cette époque de l'année mais ce qui choqua surtout le jeune homme, ce fut les mines souriantes de la foule et la politesse extravagante dont ils faisaient preuve les uns envers les autres. Beaucoup scandaient des « Joyeux Noël » à tout va , s'adressant à des amis, à de simples connaissances ou même à de parfaits inconnus qui leur répondaient avec autant d'entrain.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée et les marchands commençaient déjà à fermer boutique, offrant de bon cœur leurs biens invendus aux dizaines de marmots sans-le-sou qui couraient dans tous les sens sous les rires joyeux des passants. Plusieurs dames coquettes se pressaient autour des stands d'accessoires, accompagnées de leurs prétendants ou de leurs maris, cherchant à se faire offrir un cadeau supplémentaire, minaudant avec cet enthousiasme propre aux femmes. Et Dieu sait qu'elles savaient y faire les diablesses car les pauvres victimes tombaient dans le panneau à chaque fois.

L'esprit gambadait avec aisance au milieu de toute cette agitation, traînant un Kanda ébloui derrière lui.

« Esprit, c'est un rêve ? » demanda-t-il, refusant de croire à ce qu'il voyait.

« Pas le moins du monde, c'est juste le matin de Noël, mon garçon. »

« C'est impossible, je n'ai jamais vu ça, avant. Les Hommes ne se comportent pas comme ça entre eux. Ils sont méchants, méfiants, envieux… Et où sont les Akuma ? Autant de monde au même endroit, c'est comme un festin pour eux ! »

« Il faut croire que le comte et sa famille se reposent aujourd'hui, » répondit l'esprit, parlant de celui qui comptait bien déclencher l'apocalypse comme d'un ami de longue date. « Après tout, eux aussi ont le droit de fêter Noël, non ? »

« Je suppose, » grommela Kanda sans conviction. Il se baissa machinalement pour éviter une boule de neige lancée à toute allure qui atterrit sur le chapeau haut-de-forme d'un vieux notable bedonnant. Un des gosses gloussa, fier de son forfait et l'homme l'accompagna volontiers. Il oublia même un instant l'arthrite qui rongeait ses articulations pour se baisser et ramasser lui-même un petit tas de neige qu'il envoya avec une précision étonnante et qui s'écrasa sur la figure sale du garçon, provoquant une nouvelle nuée de rires confus.

« Ne vois-tu pas comme Noël est une chose merveilleuse ? » s'enquit l'esprit, les yeux rivés sur cette scène attendrissante.

« Ce que je vois moi, c'est que n'importe quel autre jour de l'année, ce type n'aurait pas hésité à chasser ce gamin à coups de pieds pour lui faire payer son insolence. Ce n'est qu'un gros hypocrite qui veut faire bonne impression auprès de ses collègues. »

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû commencer par là, » admit l'esprit. « mais peut-être seras-tu plus conciliant avec tes amis. »

« Je n'ai pas d'amis, » fit remarquer Kanda tout en suivant du regard un jeune homme roux qui se rendait à la messe.

« Malgré toi sans doute, mais tu en as. Allons leur rendre une petite visite ! »

« Esprit, je ne crois pas que… » commença Kanda, alarmé. Si les personnes que le fantôme prenait pour ses amis étaient bien celles auxquelles il pensait, le voyage risquait fort de tourner au drame.

Pourtant, le décor se mit à tourner une nouvelle fois et ils se retrouvèrent dans le réfectoire du QG, où régnait une pagaille sans son. Quelques courageux tentaient tant bien que mal de nettoyer les restes de nourritures qui jonchaient le sol pendant que d'autres ronflaient encore comme des bienheureux, la tête plongée dans leur assiette. Le bretteur lâcha un soupir devant ce pitoyable spectacle mais faillit carrément défaillir lorsqu'un Traqueur trouva en soulevant une nappe abandonnée Marie et Miranda qui dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Il s'esclaffa doucement et la remit en place, affirmant à voix basse qu'il faudrait qu'il revienne pour voir la tête qu'ils feraient au réveil. Ca promettait d'être épique.

Kanda s'aventura entre les tables, trouvant plus de désolation à chaque pas. Il s'étonna intérieurement de ne pas croiser Lenalee, Pousse de Soja ou l'autre abruti.

« Tu veux aller les voir ? Il suffit de demander, » fit remarquer l'esprit d'un air malicieux avant de claquer des doigts.

La petite chambre dans laquelle ils atterrirent était en tout point semblable à la sienne, à un détail près. Deux formes indistinctes reposaient sur le lit, collées l'une contre l'autre dans une position qui paraissait bien inconfortable.

« J'y crois pas, » souffla Kanda, au terme d'une longue période où il resta muet de stupeur. « Il a osé. »

Et effectivement, les deux formes enlacées n'étaient autres que celles de Lenalee Lee et d'Allen Walker. Aussi loin que le brun pouvait en juger, ils étaient parfaitement éveillés et conscients de la situation pour le moins gênante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Pourtant, aucune réaction notoire ne venait troubler leur immobilité. Ils reposaient juste là, comme seuls au monde et la première image qui s'imposa à Kanda fut celle de deux amants que l'on aurait tassé dans le même cercueil afin qu'ils s'accompagnent dans leur repos éternel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda soudain la jeune fille, rompant le silence. Elle avait pleuré, c'était évident : ses yeux rouges et gonflés parlaient pour elle. La haine du bretteur pour Walker n'en fut que décuplée. Il avait beau très peu se préoccuper des autres exorcistes, Lenalee avait tout de même pour lui une place particulière au sein du groupe. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste et le fou qui se risquerait à lui faire du mal subirait la morsure vengeresse de Mugen s'il survivait à celle de Komurin.

« Tu es vraiment sûre ? » demanda à son tour Walker sur un ton si implorant qu'on aurait pu croire que sa voix allait se briser en mille morceaux.

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas une experte, » concéda-t-elle en se dégageant légèrement de son étreinte, vexée. « mais on peut difficilement se tromper sur ce genre de choses. »

« Lenalee, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, » lui dit Allen en soupirant. Sans crier gare, elle lui envoya une gifle retentissante, folle de rage.

« Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas, peut-être ?! » s'écria-t-elle en se ruant hors des draps, complètement nue. Kanda se détourna, mort de honte. Il aurait apprécié ne jamais avoir à contempler ce spectacle, contrairement à bien d'autres hommes de la Congrégation. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, idiot ? C'est entièrement de ta faute ! Si tu avais su te retenir la dernière fois on en serait pas là, je te signale ! »

Parce qu'il y avait eu d'autres fois ? Le bretteur sentit la nausée le gagner. Comment Lenalee avait-elle pu se laisser…palper par cet abruti ? Tout à ces vociférations, il en oublia qu'il ne savait absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient et la suite ne manqua pas de le faire sauter au plafond.

« Attends, s'il te plaît, excuse-moi, » la supplia Allen, qui semblait totalement déboussolé, en tentant de lui attraper le bras pour la retenir. « C'est juste que…je ne sais pas comment réagir. Enfin si, je suis heureux, vraiment heureux mais…qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? Même si on le garde avec nous… qui s'en occupera ? Len, il y a peu de chances qu'on s'en sorte, tu sais. On ne peut pas… »

« Et quoi ? On va le noyer et le jeter aux ordures ? » hurla la jeune fille, laissant ses larmes couler de nouveau.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, il faudra qu'on lui trouve une famille. »

« Je n'abandonnerai pas mon enfant, jamais. Pas après… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, sa gorge serrée refusant de laisser passer un mot de plus. Pourtant, Kanda comme Allen comprit sans difficulté ce qu'elle essayait de dire. Avec un passé comme le sien, après tout, c'était naturel.

Un enfant. Cet enfoiré n'avait pas su réfréner ses ardeurs et l'avait mise enceinte, les privant ainsi d'un de leurs meilleurs éléments. Quel con. Kanda n'avait jamais pu le sentir mais là il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes. Il allait le tuer, pour de bon. Non mieux : il irait prévenir Komui et ensuite il achèverait ce qui resterait de lui.

« N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? » commenta l'esprit, aux anges. « Tu vas être tonton. »

Si son compagnon avait eu la moindre once de matérialité, le bretteur l'aurait sur l'instant découpé en rondelles et renvoyé en colis express au Paradis. Malheureusement, il ne put même pas s'offrir ce petit plaisir. Pour se consoler, il passa cinq bonnes minutes à imaginer quelles sortes de tortures il pourrait faire subir à Walker une fois qu'il serait sorti de cette expérience infernale.

« Allen, je sais tout ça, » déclara Lenalee après un moment. « mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi encore un peu l'illusion que je pourrai le tenir contre moi et le bercer comme une vraie maman. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il naisse, après je m'y ferai, je te le promets. »

Et, alors qu'il aurait pu lui dire la vérité, à savoir que ce bébé ne naîtrait probablement jamais, soit tué avec sa mère pendant une bataille soit tué tout seul lors d'une mauvaise chute, Allen Walker posa à Lenalee Lee la question la plus improbable, la plus stupide et curieusement la plus appropriée face à leur désarroi :

« Comment on va l'appeler ? »

« Tim, » répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde, car, comme la plupart des filles de son âge, elle y avait déjà mûrement réfléchi. « parce que j'aime bien quand tu appelles Timcampy comme ça. »

Pour une raison obscure, cela brisa le cœur de Kanda. Peut-être était-ce sa sincérité ou le désespoir mal contenu dans leur échange, il l'ignorait. Il se tourna vers l'esprit, sous le choc, et ce dernier lui renvoya un regard compatissant.

« Esprit, dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais si Tim vivra ? »

« Je vois une tombe dans un cimetière brumeux et des fleurs fanées posées dessus, » répondit le spectre sans sourciller. « J'ignore quand cela se produira mais si l'avenir ne change pas, je peux affirmer que l'enfant mourra. »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Certes, il les combattait de toutes ses forces mais il n'était pas dénué de tout sentiment humain. Si sa vie, concrètement, ne valait rien, il n'en était pas de même pour celle d'un enfant innocent.

« Ne pense pas ça, » le prévint l'esprit. « Ta vie n'est pas dépourvu de sens. Il y a des gens pour qui tu comptes et que ne supporteraient pas de te voir mourir. »

« Et qui ? Marie ? Tiedoll ? Ne me fais pas rire. Ils s'en remettraient comme ils se sont remis de la mort de Daisya. On est en guerre, on s'est retrouvés par hasard dans le même camp et dans la même équipe, ça ne va pas plus loin. Ils n'ont pas choisi d'être avec moi. Alma… Alma est parti pour de bon, il faut que je me foute ça dans le crâne. C'était la seule personne qui m'aimait sincèrement sur toute cette putain de planète. Maintenant je n'ai plus rien et je crèverai seul, point à la ligne. C'est pas comme s'il fallait sortir les mouchoirs, on me regrettera pas. »

« L'opinion que tu as de toi est assez affligeante, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte, » dit l'esprit, l'air dépité. « Ca ne m'étonne pas que la plupart de tes semblables refusent de s'approcher de toi. Pourtant, tu te trompes. En dehors de cet Alma dont j'ignore tout, il y a au moins une autre personne qui tient réellement à toi, ici-bas. »

« Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup, » répondit Kanda en haussant les épaules.

« Je savais que tu dirais cela mais je peux te le prouver, » affirma l'esprit. Et c'était reparti pour un tour.

Ils étaient encore dans une chambre : à ce train-là, ils auraient fait le tour de toutes celles du QG avant la fin de la journée et Kanda n'y tenait qu'à moitié.

Celle-ci n'avait cependant rien en commun avec l'autre qu'ils venaient de quitter : elle était encombrée d'objets divers, majoritairement d'épais livres et d'innombrables feuilles de papier saturées de notes, disséminées un peu partout. Un beau bordel, en somme, et le bretteur n'eut même pas besoin de le voir pour deviner qui en était l'heureux propriétaire.

« Si c'est une blague, esprit, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle, » dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Juge par toi-même. »

Kanda, bien qu'atterré, ne put que se soumettre à sa volonté. Il se tourna vers Lavi qui, assis en tailleur sur son lit, semblait perdu dans ses pensées et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Le visage du roux était fermé, sombre et ses lèvres pincées. Cet air peu commode ne lui allait pas du tout et pourtant paraissait plus sincère que toutes les émotions qu'il avait affichées depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Cependant ce n'était pas… ça ne ressemblait pas…

« Qui est-ce ? » murmura Kanda pour lui-même.

« Il s'appelle Joshua. Joshua Tennenbaum, » répondit machinalement l'esprit. « Un jeune homme sympathique mais quelque peu torturé, si tu veux mon avis. Je pense que tu l'apprécierais, si tu apprenais à le connaître. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il s'appelle Lavi. »

« Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, je t'en prie. Je t'accorde que le rôle de Lavi a pris plus d'importance pour lui que ses autres personnages mais même toi aurait dû comprendre qu'il ne s'agit que d'un jeu d'acteur. Doué, sans doute. Il aurait eu sa place sur toutes les plus grandes scènes de théâtre. »

« Admettons, » déclara Kanda, balayant d'un geste exaspéré de la main cette théorie gênante. « Et après ? Lavi tient à moi et ce… Joshua n'est pas d'accord ? »

« Pas du tout, Lavi te déteste, » rétorqua l'esprit avec un sourire conciliant, celui réservé aux enfants perturbés par une leçon particulièrement difficile.

« Bien sûr. Et c'est pour ça qu'il passe son temps à me chercher et à me coller. »

« Exactement. Croyais-tu qu'il était masochiste ? Pour tout te dire, le personnage de Lavi est devenu tellement fort qu'il peut s'il le souhaite se battre contre Joshua. En agissant ainsi avec toi, il espérait que tu finirais par le repousser assez violemment pour décourager Joshua une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Je _l'ai_ repoussé, » assura Kanda.

« Vraiment ? Peut-être bien. Moi qui ne vis que pour le présent, je ne peux que t'accorder le bénéfice du doute. »

« Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! » s'écria le brun. « Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Je n'ai pas été créé pour penser, uniquement pour constater la magie de Noël et l'offrir à ceux qui en ont le plus besoin. Je ne suis que ton guide et la seule chose importante, ici, ce sont les enseignements que tu retireras de ce voyage, alors ne rejette pas ta colère sur moi. »

Après qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, Kanda s'enferma pendant plusieurs minutes dans un profond mutisme. Il réfléchissait, et le fruit de cette réflexion ne lui plaisait guère. Effectivement, il se pouvait qu'il n'ait pas été assez dur avec Lavi par le passé mais l'avait-il seulement voulu ? Probablement pas. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ça, il aurait pu le jurer mais pourtant il l'avait laissé l'approcher, lui donner ses surnoms stupides et ne l'avait pas tué lorsqu'il l'avait découvert en train de veiller sur son sommeil. Ils n'étaient pas amis, non, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait pour lui une sorte d'affection dont il ignorait l'origine.

« Tu sais, beaucoup de gens sont amoureux d'illusions là où d'autres sont amoureux de ce qui se cache derrière l'illusion, » l'informa l'esprit sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. « Ceux-là s'attachent aux autres pour ce qu'ils pourraient être, pas pour ce qu'ils sont. Ils sont moins nombreux, évidemment, mais ils existent. Parfois, la personnalité cachée derrière l'illusion est également une illusion qu'ils inventent mais parfois non. Dans ce dernier cas, les amoureux sont attirés inexorablement et tenteront de toutes leurs forces de détruire l'illusion. »

« Esprit, tu me donnes mal au crâne, » dit Kanda en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. « mais si je te suis, tu es en train de me dire que j'ai envoyé chier la personnalité de Lavi mais pas suffisamment pour faire fuir Joshua parce que je l'aime, c'est bien ça ? »

« Tu as une manière très peu délicate de simplifier les choses mais oui, c'est à peu près ça. »

Kanda prit une grande inspiration, s'enjoignant au calme. Il sentait qu'il était sur le point de craquer ; il avait reçu trop d'informations d'un seul coup. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement lorsque…

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Je te hais, sale fils de pute ! »

Lavi, ou Joshua, avait hurlé ces mots tout en donnant un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Il se mit ensuite à gratter la pierre, s'arrachant presque les ongles, le corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Le bretteur observa, fasciné, cette réaction pour le moins déconcertante.

« Pauvre chou, Yuu ne t'aime pas, tu sais, » continua-t-il, mais cette fois, Kanda reconnut distinctement la voix criarde de Lavi. Sa fascination se transforma en horreur pure : ainsi il y avait bien deux personnes coincées là-dedans ?

« Forcément, à qui la faute ? C'est trop te demander de m'accorder une journée de répit ?! » s'écria Joshua, visiblement de retour. Le brun écoutait ce dialogue surréaliste avec une terreur grandissante.

« A quoi bon ? » demanda Lavi d'un ton moqueur. « Il n'est même pas venu hier soir. Il se fout complètement de toi et des autres et tu devrais faire comme lui. D'ailleurs je vais m'assurer que tu n'ailles plus jamais fureter dans sa chambre la nuit. »

« Tu ne peux pas me contrôler quand tu dors, enflure ! »

Kanda se boucha les oreilles, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Toutefois, il ne put qu'entendre la voix de l'esprit à l'intérieur de sa tête.

« Il me semblait que tu étais sans peur et sans reproche, mon jeune ami. Me serais-je fourvoyé ? »

« Esprit, je t'en prie, n'y a-t-il pas un moyen de l'aider ? » pensa Kanda, priant de toutes des forces pour que ce fut le cas.

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, » lui répondit l'autre. « mais, puisque c'est Noël, je vais lui accorder un court instant de répit, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

Le spectre mit sa main dans l'une de ses poches et en tira une sorte de poudre argentée qu'il lança sur le roux. Celui-ci stoppa net son flot de paroles et s'effondra sur le côté. Soudain, ses yeux voilés s'écarquillèrent et Kanda eut la nette impression qu'il pouvait le voir. Inévitablement, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, pour un millième de seconde peut-être. Lavi, non Joshua, leva un bras tremblant dans sa direction, murmurant un faible « Yuu… » avant de tomber endormi.

L'esprit traîna un Kanda aussi réactif qu'une poupée de chiffons hors des lieux. Tout le jour durant, il l'amena de maisons en maisons, de pays en pays, traversant les continents et les océans. Il lui montra la richesse mais aussi la pauvreté les plus extrêmes, les efforts des miséreux pour offrir à leurs familles un Noël digne des fêtes princières, ou du moins l'idée qu'ils s'en faisaient. Il lui montra cet avalanche d'amour et, peu à peu, le bretteur se dérida, se surprenant même à participer pour l'honneur à des jeux d'enfants que la veille il aurait trouvés stupides et inutiles. Une ombre de sourire apparaissait parfois sur ses lèvres quand l'esprit répandait joie et soulagement grâce à sa poudre magique. Ce ne fut pourtant que le soir venu, alors qu'il observait la progression laborieuse d'un garçonnet d'une dizaine d'années qui marchait dans le neige pour ramener l'eau du puits dans son orphelinat, que le déclic se fit enfin dans son âme. Il reçut cette révélation comme un coup de poing au visage.

« Putain, je ne suis pas le seul à souffrir. Ce gamin en a pris plein la gueule aussi, ses parents et son frère se sont fait tuer devant lui et pourtant il ne pense qu'à venir en aide à ceux qui l'ont recueillis. Et tous ces autres gosses qui sont affamés mais qui sourient quand même. Et Lenalee qui va voir mourir son enfant. Et Lavi qui se bat tous les jours… Ils sourient tous. Ils rassurent tout le monde alors qu'ils souffrent le martyre et moi je leur crache au visage. Mais quel con. Mais quel putain de con égoïste je fais ! »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, » déclara l'esprit en tapant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Tu auras mis le temps. »

« Esprit, tu vieillis à vue d'œil ! » réalisa soudain Kanda, fixant sa face à présent tachetée et ridée et sa barbe grisonnante.

« Oui, ma vie en ce monde ne dure d'une journée et ma fin est proche, je le crains. »

« Mais il reste encore tant de personnes dans le besoin ! Tu ne peux pas les abandonner comme ça et puis j'ai encore tellement de choses à apprendre de toi… Reste, il le faut ! »

« Cela m'est impossible, mon garçon, » répondit l'esprit en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Lorsque le dernier coup de minuit sonnera, je disparaîtrai, comme mes frères avant moi et je te laisserai aux mains de mon dernier confrère, qui, j'en suis convaincu, saura finaliser ton apprentissage. »

Sans que Kanda ne s'en rende compte, ils avaient marché jusqu'à un vieux cimetière délabré, couvert d'un brouillard fumeux et opaque. L'endroit était désert, à cette heure déjà avancée de la nuit, bien que, même de jour, il était probable que les aventuriers les plus téméraires auraient hésité à s'y aventurer.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? » demanda le bretteur, fébrile. « J'aurai beaucoup de choses à faire en rentrant à l'Ordre et beaucoup de gens à aller voir, aussi. J'ai compris la leçon, alors est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas abréger un peu ? »

« Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques, » dit l'esprit alors qu'au loin, on put entendre sonner le premier coup de minuit. « Ah, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Je te dis donc adieu, jeune Yuu Kanda et puisses-tu devenir un meilleur homme que ce que tu n'as été. »

« Je m'y emploierai, esprit, je te le promets, » assura Kanda sur un ton solennel.

Lorsque le spectre disparut finalement, il prit conscience du lieu où il se trouvait et cela lui arracha un frisson. Il résista cependant à l'envie de fuir et s'assit entre deux tombes. C'est ainsi, installé sur un charnier, minuscule silhouette parmi les ombres mouvantes, qu'il attendit la venue du troisième et dernier esprit.

**oOo**

Arf, ça fait du bien par où ça passe. Cet fic s'apparente parfois pour moi à de la torture psychologique intense xD

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas tout compris au délire de Lavi (je ne leur en veux pas, c'est pas de la tarte) voici une explication en deux mots : dans mon idée, le Lavi que nous connaissons dans DGM est un mélange de sa personnalité d'origine et du Lavi qui avait été créé à la base, à savoir la figure, ou plutôt le 49ème rôle du Bookman. Je suis partie du principe que celui qui ressent de réels sentiments ne peut être que son « vrai lui » vu que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, un simple rôle ne peut pas éprouver d'émotions. Cette faussé personnalité enjouée étant donc celle du Bookman, il est logique qu'elle finisse par se rebeller en prévision du danger, d'où le dédoublement et la lutte permanente. Je n'invente rien, c'est dans le manga.

Par contre, pour son véritable nom, je suis dans le flood total. Cela dit, je l'avais dans la tête depuis un certain temps et je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien, pas vous ? ^^

Enfin, quand même, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste pour Tim, c'est grave et j'ai peur pour le prochain chapitre, je vais devoir décrire un massacre épouvantable et trouver des enchaînements crédibles pour la fin. On va s'marrer.

A venir, très prochainement j'espère, la traduction d'un OS anglais faite par votre servante attitrée !

A pluche donc !


End file.
